Prólogo
by BanderviltDirtydreamsKG
Summary: Hay empleos buenos, malos y otros pésimos. Sigue esta historia de un insociable guardia forestal que terminará realizando una labor en la que se pone en juego la vida de él y la de otros... cuyos conocimientos podran ayudarlos a enfrentar los errores del pasado... con las armas del mundo real.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

Esta historia comienza en una fría mañana de mediados de invierno. En ese momento alguien que no estaba conforme con su vida salía por la puerta principal de una embajada de la República Francesa; con cierta frustración tras ser informado de las dificultades para poder ingresar a la legión extranjera francesa.

-'No quiera mermar su entusiasmo señor, las embajadas de la República Francesa no consisten en planteles de reclutamiento de efectivos para sus fuerzas militares, aquí sólo podemos acreditar documentos para menores de edad que quieran realizar esta iniciativa. Podemos darle una visa para usted pueda viajar a Francia para ser reclutado en la legión extranjera Francesa. Los medios para que usted pueda realizarlo van por su propia cuenta'. Dijo el primer secretario de la embajada de Francia, En castellano con un inconfundible acento francés.

-De acuerdo. Sé que aquí no me pueden reclutar, y que para ello debo viajar a Francia. ¿No importan los medios para viajar a Francia?

"No importan... si es que no nos enteramos señor. Ya le informe que aquí Ud. puede adquirir una visa para que pueda viajar sin tener problemas. La visa tiene un costo, o sea, usted tendrá que hacer una inversión para su proyecto señor. Tendrá que desembolsar para la visa, pasaje, estadía. No le será fácil su iniciativa".

-Entonces tendré que pagar la visa. Visitaré la embajada en otra oportunidad. ¡Gracias!

El hombre que solicitó información en la embajada de Francia para ingresar a la legión extranjera se retira de la misión diplomática ubicada en un barrio acomodado de la ciudad capital, pensando en los recursos que necesita para el viaje pero también baraja otras alternativas. De todos modos fue a consultar cómo lograr enlistarse en la legendaria institución castrense de Francia, conocida por darles oportunidades a hombres desadaptados, insatisfechos, y aventureros o que querían una segunda oportunidad. Y él en cierto grado estaba entre estos.

Él también estaba interesado en adquirir conocimientos formales de la ciencia militar, la armamentística y la defensa. Su fascinación era la adquisición de conocimientos lo cual motivaba a querer lograr más de una profesión. Esto le era motivado principalmente por la necesidad de mejorar sus condiciones de vida. No había podido completar su formación profesional como académico de historia y ciencias sociales por problemas económicos. Se dedicaba a muchos trabajos y oficios para poder lograr una condición económica favorable y que le permitiese el intento de terminar su formación profesional. O al menos conseguir un rumbo de vida estable.

-¡Maldito franchute! ¡Me recalcó que debo tener medios para ir a Francia de forma legítima! ¿Acaso le hice creer que yo soy un miserable solo por mi forma de vestirme, distinta al resto de los que viven y trabajan ahí? ¿O es mi tono de voz, la forma en como me expreso, o en cómo camino? Ahora cree que voy a entrar ilegalmente a su país, porque sin papeles yo no sería muy "fashion" como para estar ahí.- Diciéndose a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

Posteriormente este académico semi-frustrado se dirige hacia una de sus labores temporales de trabajo como obrero de la construcción. Tras la jornada en la embajada y en el trabajo llega a su "hogar"; Se quita la ropa y se ducha para después ir a ver la televisión. Se acomoda semi desnudo en el sofá, para ver las noticias mientras bebe una botella de vino cuyo contenido se convirtió en vinagre. Cuando se muestran en los noticieros violentas imágenes de la guerra civil en Siria, como también los enfrentamientos en Egipto; Y Se refiere a esas situaciones: de manera sarcástica, despectiva e irreverente.

-¿Y qué tanto? ¡Si no fuera por las guerras todo el mundo sería una lata de sardinas!- ...(Mientras él dice esto se rasca la entrepierna...)

Unas expresiones y actos inapropiados para alguien que tuvo acceso de formación y conocimiento profesional relacionado fuertemente con esos acontecimientos.

Cambia de canal con el control remoto y, ve en el otro noticiario noticias sobre robos, asesinatos, agresiones... etc. Sigue haciendo lo mismo... y de pronto se encuentra con una teleserie mexicana: cosa que aún más lo irrita.

-¿Estos imbéciles de las cadenas de televisión abierta no tienen más basura que poner? ¡Y luego se quejan de que las audiencias prefieran contenidos personalizados por internet!

Sigue cambiando la televisión como un enajenado; pasando por distintos programas de televisión: Noticieros, telenovelas, realitys shows, farándula, programas juveniles estúpidos. En ese momento era ya muy tarde como para ver los Simpsons. Uno de sus placeres culpables era verlos para algunas veces reírse a carcajadas.

A pesar de que era viernes, para él fue como si fuera día lunes. Se estaba tornando agobiante porque en ese momento nada lo reconfortaba. No podía salir a divertirse porque estaba cumpliendo con otro deber.

Él vivía en una casa o cabaña que le entregó un administrativo forestal, a cambio de que protegiera su gran predio durante la noche y fines de semana. En definitiva se dedicaba a 2 labores; Durante los lunes hasta los viernes trabajaba temporalmente para la construcción, y durante las noches y todo el fin de semana; ejercía como cuidador y vigilante de una gran plantación forestal. En esa situación al menos podía disponer de una vivienda y del uso armas para realizar esa labor, lo cual lograba mejorar en algo su ánimo. En ese momento a este obrero de la construcción y encargado de seguridad se le ocurre una idea:

-¿Y si instalo el decodificador pirata de TV satelital?

Se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a tomarse algunos minutos para instalar el ilegal sistema de recepción de televisión satelital pirata. Una vez instalado comprueba que no todo salió como lo esperaba; puesto que el único canal que decepcionaba era... un canal infantil. En el momento que presentaba el show para público infantil-femenino "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", Mi pequeño pony: La Magia de la Amistad.

De todas formas él se sentó a ver el televisor, molesto por una recepción en la que solo un canal podía verse. Al menos podía ver algo. Sin embargo al rato; comienza a molestarse aún más.

¡Nunca antes en mi vida había visto tanta pendejada junta! ¿A que imbécil se le ocurrió volver a hacer esta basura que daban cuando era chico? -Decía a si mismo.- Y sin embargo continuó viendo el programa. Después volvía a decir: -"¡Solo falta que vuelvan a hacer una de los "cariñositos"... pero con los teletubbies... y con eso completarían la "hora pendeja!". ¡La Puta Madre!"

Pasado un rato, se incorpora y se dirige al cuarto de herramientas, toma una escopeta cargada y regresa apuntando el arma hacia el televisor y al aparato de recepción de televisión satelital que él mismo había instalado con la intención de dispararle debido a un arrebato provocado por la ira; el cual fue influido por las precarias condiciones de vida que lo están afectando. Pero después recapacita, deja el arma donde la tomó, y vuelve al sillón ahora con una pistola de 9 milímetros; la que apunta con una mano a la pantalla del televisor haciéndose creer como que si ese absurdo acto fuera capaz de lograr apresurar el término del programa o que al menos mejorara la calidad de este; de acuerdo al criterio de individuo de 26 años. Sin embargo realizar esa acción lo hacía sentirse "importante".

Le dio una oportunidad al show de televisión, manteniendo sus ojos puestos en uno de los personajes que le llamó bastante la atención, y que a pesar de lo que en ese momento pensaba sobre el programa; la imagen de ese personaje logró instalarse en su mente; sin poder quitársela de la cabeza, como si fuera lo único que valiese la pena en ese desperdicio de fotones de la banda del espectro visible.

Después de unos minutos, el programa finalizó, y el hombre decidió irse a dormir a ver si la almohada le podía entregar lo que la televisión en ese momento no le fue capaz. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un rudo obrero de la construcción y guardia de predio forestal, el color rosa claro le terminó pareciendo muy atractivo como un color de cabello.

Al día siguiente comenzó su jornada temprano recorriendo el predio que le asignaron resguardar. Este consistía en una enorme plantación de álamos, pinos, robles y otros árboles destinada a la producción de cerillos de fósforos... y muchos otros productos madereros que operaba en gran parte durante los días hábiles de la semana. Él la recorría e inspeccionaba trasladándose a bordo de una vieja y casi destartalada camioneta mono cabina, armado de la escopeta y la pistola de 9 milímetros; las armas con que casi destruye el equipo pirata de televisión satelital, y que apuntó al televisor... por culpa de unas ponis fastidiosas, a las que sólo él exoneraba a una de ellas.

La camioneta no tenía una radio como para que él pudiera sintonizar una estación, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a hacer sonidos con su boca para animar su trayecto y hacerlo menos monótono.

Mientras hacia su recorrido, iba sonando con su boca;

-HUM MMM HUM MMM, AH AH AH AH, UM MMM M….

- AAAAHHHgggggg! ¡Pero que mierda de melodía estoy haciendo sonar con mi boca! ¿Cómo cresta se me pudo haber pegado? ¿Cómo cresta me la saco de la cabeza?

Y para quitarse el recuerdo de eso que retumbaba dentro de su mente tararea:

Ta´ ra rara, Tá rá, Tá ra rara, Tá rá, Tá ra rara, Tá rá, Tá ra rara, Tá rá, Tá ra rara, Ta ra raaaaa. Du... du hast! Para poder contrarrestarlo.

Desempeña sus labores de patrullaje durante todo el día, teniendo breves momentos de descanso en el lugar de trabajo para alimentarse y recobrar las energías que le permitan continuar trabajando durante la mayor parte de la noche, hasta terminar completamente exhausto. Durante el atardecer un acontecimiento llamó su atención: las nubes del cielo junto con el polvo en suspensión, a medida que se ponía el sol; tomaron un color rosa claro que resaltaban en el cielo del horizonte que adquirió un color amarillo mantequilla. Este fenómeno atmosférico provocó que volviera recordar la serie infantil de la que no tuvo más remedio que ser espectador.

Con este recuerdo todavía presente en su mente; el ingresa a su "hogar". Guarda sus armas, y se ducha, para finalmente irse a dormir ante una nueva jornada de fin de semana en el predio forestal. Sin embargo, aunque ya no estuviera de ronda; de todas formas debía estar preparado en caso de que la situación lo amerite. Su trabajo de "guardabosques" le imponía la responsabilidad de volver a desempeñar sus labores inmediatamente en caso de emergencia o violación de la seguridad del recinto. Es por esta condición "semi-castrense" fue la que le hizo pensar a él que tal vez pudiese ingresar a la legión extranjera y quizás desde ahí construir una nueva y emocionante mejor vida. Cosa que también quedaba como un proyecto que se diluía por la falta de recursos para lograr implementar tal iniciativa. Tras esto; esa situación le haría reafirmarse de que debía solucionar sus problemas que en ese momento enfrentaba; dedicándose a sus oficios para lograr retomar sus estudios superiores.

Al día siguiente; el último de sus labores de guardabosques, él continua su labor de patrullaje e inspección del bosque, acción que como todo fin de semana constituye casi en una expedición; puesto que debía recorrer grandes distancias para asegurar la seguridad y privacidad del lugar. Sin embargo desde hace unos fines de semanas comenzaba a notar indicios que le hacen sospechar que se ha estado violando de forma periódica la privacidad del recinto; ya que desde las últimas rondas había encontrado desperdicios y rastros atribuibles a intrusos que han estado ingresando al recinto de la compañía forestal; los que dejan a su paso una cantidad considerable de latas y botellas de gaseosa y cervezas como si se tratara de una multitud que ingresa para reunirse a escondidas en lo profundo del bosque para pasar desapercibidos; quizás obra de algunos borrachos que se internan en el sector, descartando su procedencia de los mismos trabajadores de la compañía forestal; puesto que la compañía prohíbe a sus trabajadores el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas en las faenas como medida de seguridad, además la propia empresa dispone de un servicio contratista para la alimentación de sus trabajadores, así como también para su recreación.

Los trabajadores de la compañía forestal trabajaban de lunes a viernes en un régimen de semi-internado, dado que la compañía proveía a algunos de sus importantes funcionarios su estadía en las cabañas o barracas. Durante el día viernes abandonaban sus trabajos en el bosque para dirigirse a sus hogares definitivos y así pasar todo el fin de semana y los periodos festivos en ellos. Esta pista le permite deducir al guardabosques que los intrusos ingresan a bosque durante el atardecer del día viernes; cuando casi todos los trabajadores abandonan el lugar, momento en que también él llega a relevar en la cabaña al capataz mayor de faena para realizar la labor de nochero y ronda de guardabosques durante el fin de semana. Al momento en que ocurren estos acontecimientos los intrusos los aprovechan para ingresar dado que él no inicia su ronda o patrullaje, sino de forma definitiva durante la noche y al día siguiente. Aún así él esperaba que con su presencia bastara para dar seguridad al entorno durante ese momento, pero dada esta situación evidenciaba un significativo problema de seguridad que debía reportarse a sus superiores.

Al día siguiente, el día lunes se reúne con uno de sus patrones para reportar este problema, y determinar una solución. Sin embargo de dirige a él casi con dificultad para expresar sus hallazgos. Ya que no sabe cómo le puede parecer a su superior esta información, sintiendo que tal vez su patrón se molestaría, por considerar su labor "incompetente".

-¡Buenos dias jefe!

"Buenos días, ¿Que tienes que contarme?"

-Tengo que informarle una novedad importante respecto al estado de la seguridad y privacidad... Ehhh... Hay una violación de perímetro, por lo que están ingresando de manera periódica unos desconocidos a la forestal... y que se reúnen para emborracharse, drogarse, y quizás también para "intimar". No sé por dónde entran, pero sé que hay gente que se mete aquí durante los días vienes; un poco antes que yo llegue, ya que todos los fines de semana encuentro sus desperdicios; basura fresca que encuentro al otro día durante la ronda de vigilancia e inspección. He encontrado latas de cerveza, botellas, cajas y bolsas de supermercado, y hasta uno que otro condón. Se nota que la pasan bien al interior del bosque. No sé quiénes serán pero se nota que el lugar les gusta, ya que es grande, les permite ocultarse... y deben saber que al viernes se termina el trabajo.

"Y me imagino que ya sabrás que hacer."

-Claro, ya lo estoy haciendo; se lo estoy reportando para que determine las medidas...

"¿A veeerrr? ¿Quién es el guardabosques y vigilante nocturno aquí?" interrumpió el jefe de seguridad.

Tras esa pregunta, el guardabosques notó que su superior al mismo tiempo que cuestionaba su competencia; le estaba cuestionando su inteligencia. Lo que lo hizo sentirse ofendido.

- Ehhhh... ¿Perdón?... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta jefe?... ¿Es que acaso pretende cuestionar... mi inteligencia? ¿Cree que soy un idiota que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo? Yo me dirijo a Ud. para informar de esta situación pera determine una solución en conjunto con la empresa... porque esta situación supera mis facultades... y toda la compañía debe saber de esta situación... yyyy... ¡Claro que soy el guardabosques de fin de semana y el vigilante nocturno! Si yo no lo fuera ¿cómo usted se hubiera enterado de lo que estoy informando?

Ante esa respuesta; su superior con algo de molestia le replicó:

-"Tú como guardia, ya deberías tener resuelta esa situación ¿Para qué cresta te entregamos la casa para que pases el fin de semana y las armas con las que trabajas?"

-¡Pero jefe!, le dije que estos sujetos ingresan a la plantación forestal entre el momento en que los trabajadores se van y la hora en la que yo llego a aquí, por los viernes. No puedo encargarme de esa gente porque son muchos y tal vez no podría contra ellos, y en la inmensidad del bosque no se sabe en qué parte estarán, para saberlo habría que recorrerlo con una gran patrulla para que peine la zona y poder localizarlos y sorprenderlos con las manos en la masa. Esto es un gran problema de seguridad que debiera incumbir a la administración de la empresa. ¡Esto ya no es un asunto de un sólo hombre; sino de toda la compañía!... y hasta el momento me parece que soy el único funcionario que ha dado cuenta de la situación... y... ¡La compañía debe poner en conocimiento de todos de esta situación! Yo estoy cumpliendo con el deber de informar a la compañía de mi descubrimiento, puesto que sólo he encontrado indicios y no he sorprendido a nadie que se haya internado de forma no autorizada. Esta situación debe resolverse de otra manera más allá de una simple acción disuasoria de un sólo hombre mediante disparos ¿qué sentido tendría esta si de todas formas igual entra gente al predio? ¿A quién voy a disuadir de que aquí no se debe entrar... si sólo me encontrado basura proveniente de fuera? Así como estoy jamás podría encontrarlos.

Tras su contundente explicación, su jefe contraataca.

-"Pues búscate alguna otra solución, porque para tú información la compañía no dispone recursos en el presupuesto de seguridad. Este imprevisto no puede resolverse simplemente por medio de la creación de una cuadrilla de rastreo porque no tenemos las platas y gente suficientes para invertir en más personal de seguridad, dado que estamos trabajando mediante recortes de presupuesto. Si no fuera por esta situación la empresa no tendría que conformarse con personal no calificado que realiza un servicio ineficiente en comparación a los requerimientos de la compañía. Tú estás trabajando aquí porque la empresa tuvo que conseguir de manera desesperada personal que estuviera dispuesto a trabajar de manera informal, puesto que ya no tiene solvencia para pagarle a guardias privados de prestigio debido a que después del paro y huelga de trabajadores... la empresa tuvo que quitar gran parte del presupuesto de seguridad para invertirlo en comodidades para los trabajadores forestales. Como si no fuera suficiente: justo en este momento en que empiezan a suceder cosas... y ¡ni siquiera el personal de seguridad que pudimos conseguir puede realizar su trabajo sin tener que incurrir en costos para la compañía!"

Tras la réplica de su superior, él quedó aún más perplejo no sólo por el tono y la manera en que se lo dijo, sino por el contenido de sus declaraciones, puesto que más le afectó que le dijeran que estaba contribuyendo al aumento de los costos de la compañía para la que trabaja por tan sólo plantear cual sería la manera más apropiada para resolver el problema de seguridad. Era obvio que el debilitamiento de la seguridad interna de la compañía iba a desencadenar el acceso de desconocidos al bosque de propiedad de la compañía forestal, que se debió como consecuencia de las decisiones tomadas por compañía, y que la insólita respuesta de su jefe se debe a que la planta mayor de directivos de la compañía no han sabido cómo reaccionar a la contingencia, y en esos momentos simplemente estaban cruzando los dedos para que situaciones que comprometieran severamente la privacidad no sucedieran.

La situación era prácticamente insostenible. Una vez ocurrido el primer incidente, sólo vino a poner en evidencia lo ineficiente en querer lograr solucionar problemas de mayores costos en materia de seguridad con tan sólo un reducido personal dedicado a ello. El austero presupuesto en seguridad provocaría que en algunos de los nuevos empleados de seguridad se hicieran cargo de tareas para las cuales estaban muy por encima de sus capacidades, cuyos trabajos pendientes harían necesarios disponer de manera permanente recursos para solucionarlos, los que eran insuficientes. Pero afortunadamente para la compañía esta situación vino a ocurrir en mucho tiempo después de que no tuvieran solvencia para continuar suscribiendo servicios de seguridad profesionales, manifestándose según la administración de manera más evidente que el resto del personal de seguridad en un empleado: aquel que ejercía labores de guardia nocturno y guardabosques de fin de semana.

Aquel empleado había entrado a trabajar en la compañía forestal por el aviso de un periódico donde se señalaba que necesitaban personal sin experiencia para ejercer tareas de seguridad al interior de un plantel forestal. La empresa no quería incurrir en más gastos y se le hacía urgente contar cuanto antes formar su propio plantel de vigilancia, y a él se le integro de manera inmediata a sus puestos dobles de trabajo sin tener que aprobar la costosa formación y entrenamiento destinada al resto de los aspirantes seleccionados, debido a que su aspecto físico; su estatura sobre el metro ochenta, la aparente contextura ágil y fortaleza física, su inexpresividad, seriedad y gran apariencia masculina le permitirían ser el más idóneo para desarrollar los puestos de trabajo que él solicitó de acuerdo a las expectativas de la empresa forestal.

Sin embargo, esas cualidades eran tan sólo una manta con la que ocultaba sus debilidades tales como una cierta fobia social y algo de timidez e introversión. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras que a veces se expresaba con parquedad... puesto que tenía algo de dificultad para la comunicación, y prefería el silencio, no tenía muchos amigos no solo por sus dificultades, sino que también sentía un gran desprecio por la gente, especialmente la que bordeaba su edad: su generación. Estas características fueron las que a la vez determinaron su rudo aspecto y su carácter para interactuar con el ambiente que le rodeaba... y así no poner evidencia lo que para el resto le parecía que padecía de algunos "problemas"... razón por la cual motivó su significativo desprecio hacia algunos individuos.

Él estaba conforme como él era... pero para el resto siempre había algo en él que había que cuestionar...a medida que los demás lograban que se filtrara información personal: Como que tenía estudios superiores... llamándolo de forma despectiva "universitario" por parte de las personas que frecuentaba en su puesto de trabajo. Los cuales a lo más tenían estudios medios o secundarios... y que eran mucho mayores que él.

Dada esta situación de todos modos se convenció -pero de malas ganas- que no iba a resultar viable la formación de una cuadrilla para descubrir y detener a los sospechosos que ocasionaban la aparición de basura en el lugar durante algunos periodos de fines de semana, debido a que no se llevaba bien con el resto de los trabajadores dedicados a labores de seguridad, vigilancia y conserjería. Razón por la cual todo iba terminar dependiendo de él. Habría que idear un plan para investigar de manera concluyente lo que sucedía al interior de la compañía forestal de vez en cuando.

A la noche... después de realizar el último día de jornada de su otro empleo tendría más tiempo para quedarse dentro de la forestal para realizar trabajo de tiempo completo, sin embargo aún con eso no recibiría un mayor salario... y prefirió mantener su condición de guardia nocturno y rondín o vigilante de tiempo completo de fin semana, por lo cual debía seguir manteniendo la rutina de salir de su lugar de trabajo durante la mañana, como todos los días lunes y los siguientes hasta el fin de semana... y regresar en la tarde para cumplir con el turno de noche... aún cuando podía conseguir otro empleo... o retomar sus estudios. Pero esos temas por el momento no eran su preocupación, por ahora había una preocupación más importante… Investigar lo que estaba sucediendo en su trabajo. ¿Quiénes eran los que se internaban en el bosque de la compañía? ¿Cómo había que encontrarlos y como atraparlos? No había nada claro… sólo especular quienes podrían ser los sospechosos más obvios. Desde algunos conocidos de los trabajadores forestales… hasta pueblerinos de la ciudad que tal vez conocían la rutina de los trabajadores.

Tras pensar eso último surgió en la sensación que alguien pudiera estar vigilando sus pasos, o alguien que conocía sus movimientos; su hora de salida. La paranoia era algo ajeno en él… pero al estar al interior de la compañía forestal durante 4 meses, en que cuyo ambiente no se fomentaba ni el compañerismo ni la amistad… donde ni él estaba interesado en fomentarlas. No sería mala idea desconfiar de todo el mundo, incluso de las personas sentadas en el mismo bus que él. Obviamente que los involucrados en esa situación serian individuos del pueblo en el que se encontraba la empresa forestal.

Aunque de las personas que iban sentadas junto con él en el bus en que viajaba sólo se prestarían para sólo ignorarlas, de repente una conversación entre los pasajeros de bus comenzó a llamar su atención, cuando uno de ellos mencionó las palabras "bosque", "forestal", "trabajadores" Más no pudo oír debido a la ruidosa máquina que lo transportaba.


	2. Gente inquietante

**Capitulo dos: Gente inquietante**

Era casi el mediodía y el recorrido del bus por la carretera comenzó dejar atrás la monotonía para dar paso a la intriga como consecuencia de una conversación sostenida entre dos pasajeros del vehículo de transporte público. No se podía ver quiénes se trataban ya que estaban situados atrás de él; como a un asiento de distancia en dirección hacia atrás y apenas se escuchaba algo entre el murmullo de otros pasajeros y el ruido del vehículo que se desplazaba a alta velocidad por la gran vía interurbana que lo distanciaba de la ciudad donde se encontraba su trabajo, acompañado de algunas personas residentes de aquel lugar.

Sólo había que intentar mantener los oídos bien puestos, ya que tal vez las personas que hablaban pudieran ser los involucrados en la situación de la empresa o quizás pudieran ser otras personas que trataban información tal vez relacionada sobre lo que estaba pasando respecto a la seguridad de la compañía. No había posibilidad de acercase para ver quienes se trataban debido a que la mayoría de los asientos en esa dirección estaban ocupados.

Levantarse y mirar los asientos de atrás tampoco sería una maniobra discreta para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, transcurridos pocos minutos pudo tener una idea más o menos clara de quienes en realidad se trataban.

Al intentar escuchar atentamente las voces descubrió que se trataban de dos señoras maduras, que conversaban sobre la compañía forestal instalada en la pequeña ciudad, y de la situación que iba desencadenando sobre ella.

La conversación se iba haciendo capaz de ser de ser oída a medida que la cantidad de pasajeros a bordo iban disminuyendo con cada parada, así se iban dilucidando detalles del tema de la conversación de las dos mujeres. Comenzaron por mencionar los orígenes de la forestal.

De acuerdo a las mujeres la compañía forestal desde hacía tiempo que estaba perjudicando a la comuna en vez de haberla beneficiado con más puestos de trabajo, puesto que donde había sido emplazada era una propiedad del ejército… una base militar, que a su vez fue propiedad de un patrón de fundo que terminó por donar la superficie del latifundio al ejército; con el fin de que el estado no le expropiara las tierras y se las repartiera a los inquilinos como consecuencia de la reforma agraria. Tras ese acontecimiento muchos inquilinos se quedaron sin trabajo y decidieron emigrar a otros pueblos y ciudades.

Mencionaron que unos años después la base militar como consecuencia de una reestructuración del ejército fue entregada al heredero del dueño del sector quien decidió plantar pinos y otros árboles para dedicarse al rubro forestal con el fin de crear nuevos puestos de trabajo y desarrollo a lo zona. Sin embargo los puestos de trabajo sólo fueron ocupados por personas ajenas a la ciudad la cual no dio beneficio alguno a los habitantes.

Pero el asunto no terminaba ahí… se especulaba que posiblemente la compañía se trasladaría al sur y que la superficie la obtendría una empresa inmobiliaria que tal vez dentro de algunos años construiría un sector residencial exclusivo ya que el uso de suelo y de agua resultaba cada vez más costosos y sería más rentable venderlo a lucrativo negocio de la construcción.

Los sucesos narrados por las mujeres le hicieron tener en su mente un proceso conocido como "gentrificación"… como estaba sucediendo en la ciudad vecina más grande, capital de la provincia y que aquello implicaban muchas más cosas que las iban evidenciando las mujeres a medida que avanzaban en su conversación sobre las condiciones en las que se encontraba el pueblo.

Entonces la conversación comenzó a tocar el tema de la condición y calidad de sus habitantes… la cual para el gusto de ellas: "había bajado" considerablemente. El pueblo con el paso de los años se había empobrecido y las nuevas generaciones de las personas que decidieron quedarse, como ya no tenían fuentes estables de trabajo se marginalizaron y comenzaron a formar focos de conflictividad y delincuencia… y que para ellas la situación no daba para más y que la ciudad necesitaba un cambio radical.

De ahí que entre ellas surgió una divergencia respecto a cómo se podría lograr eso, ya que una de ellas veía con muy buenos ojos que la compañía forestal vendiera, y el terreno que ocupaba fuera convertido en un sector residencial exclusivo para que así llegara al pueblo "gente buena" y le cambiaría la cara a la cuidad… ya que los habitantes con ganas de trabajar podrían ofrecer sus servicios a estos nuevos residentes.

La otra discrepaba con ella puesto que aunque llegara "gente buena"… esta se terminaría por irse del pueblo; puesto que no soportarían que de manera constante se metieran a robarles sus casas, debido a que el pueblo estaba lleno de "flaites" o gañanes…

La otra mujer asintió, añadiéndole que respecto a las condiciones de las juventudes del pueblo había un número no menor de unos "buenos para nada" que sólo quieren diversión... y que esos habían convertido a la ciudad desde unas pistas de carreras clandestinas… hasta moteles al aire libre gracias a los casi interminables páramos desolados siendo uno de los principales una parte de los terrenos en los que se emplazaba la forestal que permitían realizar esas actividades sin ser descubiertos y en total impunidad. Atrayendo a otros de las ciudades de los alrededores… y también desde la capital.

La ciudad estaba haciéndose muy conocida por esa situación, pero para que se terminara ese problema de todos modos para ella era necesario que la forestal dejara de existir y que en su lugar se construyera el condominio, ya que así algunas de las lacras que rondaba el pueblo por el fin de semana ya no tendrían un lugar donde reunirse para hacer sus "carretes". La compañía forestal sólo había propiciado la ruina del pueblo y debía desaparecer para que al menos dejara de albergar una parte del problema que afectaba al pueblo.

La conversación entre las pasajeras de bus había otorgado algunos datos importantes del contexto en que se encontraba emplazada la compañía forestal… y que la falla de seguridad era derivada por una condición estructural derivada por la histórica presencia de la compañía en cuestión. Sin embargo eran solo rumores, no dieron datos específicos del perfil de los sujetos quienes se internaban en la zona. Sólo amplió el rango de personas involucradas en el asunto.

Las conversaciones le hicieron entender que el problema era más complicado de lo que él esperaba, porque ya no solo se trataba de enfrentarse a desconocidos que se internaban en una propiedad… sino que tal vez debía hacer frente de una problemática social que la misma empresa instalada en la zona había propiciado de manera no deliberada.

Había que conseguir más información para saber de forma más o menos específica a quiénes y a cuantos tipos realmente se enfrentaba, y de lo que debía hacer para detenerlos. Además le hacen interesarse por obtener de inmediato información más precisa que los chismes de las mujeres sobre la situación y decide ponerse de lleno en esclarecer el asunto sobre los invasores de la forestal. Más allá de realizar funciones extraordinarias de trabajo en sus horas libres para evitar su despido él lo toma como un desafío o asunto personal para demostrar a sus empleadores que un solo empleado podía hacer todo lo que su austera inversión en seguridad no era capaz; cortar de raíz el problema.

De esa forma, antes de que se alejara de la pequeña ciudad, súbitamente desiste de volver a su ciudad de origen y se baja del bus para regresar al pueblo con el fin de realizar una investigación exhaustiva en la que pueda conseguir información más completa que pudiera confirmar los rumores de la conversación que escuchó de las dos mujeres del bus.

Ya situado en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, tras una larga caminata pudo comprobar la certeza de una de las aseveraciones de las mujeres: la condición en la que se encontraban los habitantes del pueblo, aunque su lugar de trabajo se encontraba en la misma ciudad nunca se había dado el tiempo de estar en alguna de las calles principales. Había pocos individuos y muchos eran jóvenes que tenían rostros de mal humorados, y habían otros que se desplazaban por las veredas con sus parejas; jovencitas embarazadas y otras empujando coches con sus hijos… niñas teniendo niños. Pero ninguna de ellas ni si quiera aparentaba ser una damita o señorita.

Había también mujeres maduras y bien obesas con rostros de "ogros" y de "brujas" sentadas en baldes y cajas de maderas que custodiaban sus pequeños negocios de venta de frutas y verduras a la orillas del camino y más allá habían tipos de varias edades con un aspecto que lo hacía replantearse su presencia en el lugar.

-¿Qué mierda hago aquí?

No había ningún ser humano en ese entorno que valiera la pena para su propósito. A pesar de ser casi un científico social, y de que era crucial que lograse entablar una interacción verbal con los individuos para recopilar información, él no deseaba intercambiar frases con ninguno de ellos sobre el asunto que lo trajo ahí. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la misión que se impuso a sí mismo, pero ya comenzaba a temer por su seguridad. En ese momento recordaba las palabras de su superior que le reprochaba su planteamiento pera resolver el problema de seguridad.

"Pues búscate alguna otra solución, porque para tú información la compañía no dispone recursos en el presupuesto de seguridad"… … … "¡Ni siquiera el personal de seguridad que pudimos conseguir puede realizar su trabajo sin tener que incurrir en costos para la compañía!"

-Jajajajajajaja… ¿y con esa gente quiere que convivamos en este lugar de manera segura? ¡Imbécil!

A pesar del temor que en primera instancia le provocó la visita al pueblo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para continuar con el "recorrido turístico", aunque sería con algo de dificultad sin un guía que le permitiera comprender el contexto del sitio y que pudiera darle sensación de seguridad; sentía que sería mucho más valioso obtener conocimiento por sí mismo, y fue en ese momento que un grafiti pintado en un muro le confirmaba sostener esa idea.

-¡No queremos condominios en nuestro pueblo! ¡No más sometimiento a nuestra comunidad! ¡Fuera constructoras e inmobiliarias! (PC AP)

Así mismo en otros muros había otros rayados más viejos pero que manifestaban repudio histórico contra la compañía forestal acompañados con dibujos altamente obscenos... que daban la sensación de que fueron hechos por niños. También habían otros más frescos que estaban dibujados con tiza en el pavimento donde se graficaban miembros en erección atravesando cuerpos femeninos.

Una vez que llegó a la plaza de armas de la ciudad, se encontró con una feria de las pulgas donde estaban congregadas muchas personas intercambiando productos. No había cosas interesantes para él hasta que se encontró con un puesto bajo un toldo donde se vendían desechos militares. El cual estaba a cargo de un sujeto algo mayor que poseía fotografías de cuando la forestal era la base militar. Se acercó para ver el puesto.

Había desde ropa y uniformes, y calzado usado… paracaídas desechados con sus mochilas y hasta algunas herramientas y accesorios como brújulas, binoculares, algunas navajas y una tienda militar de campaña empacada. El dueño, tras verlo que estaba observando por tiempo prolongado; se ofreció para atenderlo.

¿En qué puedo ayudarle joven?

-Ahhhh… ehh ¡hola! ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

Sí. ¡Dígame!

-el de la foto… ¿ese es usted?

Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Es cierto que la compañía forestal era antes un regimiento o una base militar?

Si, era un regimiento. Ese era yo cuando estaba haciendo el servicio ahí, en la base militar que estuvo aquí hace tiempo y que ahora es la empresa forestal, después trabajé un tiempo ahí como guardia hasta que me pidieron que saliera de ahí, y ahí fue donde me reemplazaron por otros guardias. Pero antes me pidieron que desechara cosas que quedaran ahí y ahora los vendo.

-¡Así que usted trabajó como guardia en la forestal! Yo también trabajo ahí como rondín y guardia forestal y también como nochero.

¡Sí!

-Sí, pero le hago como nochero durante la noche, y me quedo a dentro por el fin de semana… de hecho estoy viviendo temporalmente ahí en una caseta o cabaña que me dejaron para quedarme ahí todo el fin de semana para recorrer casi todo el bosque… pero no alcanzo porque el terreno es muy grande y hay partes inaccesibles, no he podido conocer todo el lugar. Y ahora se está metiendo gente no sé por qué parte, y los mandamases quieren que yo solo me encargue de todo el problema.

¿En serio? Pucha, yo cuando trabajé ahí también casi vivía ahí dentro ¡No ha cambiado la cosa! Sabe, yo fui uno de los pocos del pueblo que pudo trabajar ahí porque fui milico: me siguieron teniendo, pero contratado como guardia porque era del pueblo y conocía el lugar. Aunque ahora no sé cuánto ha cambiado ahí dentro, ¡Ha pasado el tiempo! ¿Y usted cómo empezó a trabajar ahí?

-Ah, bueno, yo necesitaba plata y me encontré con un aviso en el diario que decía que se necesitaban con urgencia personas para formar un plantel de seguridad al interior de la compañía, me admitieron y al tiro me pusieron al frente ¡Ni si quiera me dieron capacitación como al resto! Estaban urgidos de contar con un guardabosque para el fin de semana, pero tampoco tenían un nochero o rondín nocturno, así que me dieron el trabajo y vivienda a condición que también les hiciera el trabajo de noche durante la semana.

¿Así que eres el único guardabosque?

-Sí, y también el único nochero, y a veces hago de rondín, pero no soy el único empleado de seguridad. Hay guardias de seguridad pero sólo controlan los accesos y las instalaciones durante el día. Cuando ellos no están a veces tengo que tomar parte de sus puestos.

-Igual hay alarmas y una que otras cámaras ahí, ¡pero de qué les van a servir tenerlas en la recepción! cuando toda la seguridad de la compañía depende en que yo tenga ahora que hacer frente a una manada de personas se han metido por alguna otra parte del recinto para carretear ahí dentro, y en las que hasta podrían provocar un incendio. Una vez encontré restos de fogatas que todavía estaban calientes que yo mismo tuve que apagarlas ¡Todo eso tengo en mis manos y no puedo controlarlo! Recorro todo lo que puedo el fin de semana durante el día, y solo encuentro lo que ellos dejan, no puedo encontrarlos porque llegan antes que yo entre y no se quedan en el mismo lugar.

¿Y sus patrones ya lo saben?

-Claro, se los comunique de inmediato… y sabe cómo reacciono uno de los jefes cuando propuse formar una cuadrilla de rastreo para buscar el lugar donde se meten y encontrarlos… ¡fue como si le echara ají en el poto!

-Dijo que era casi por mi culpa que había pasado la cuestión… y que debiera buscar una solución más barata (o algo así), y me sacó en cara las armas de servicio que nunca he usado. Ahora yo estoy aquí en el pueblo haciendo de detective quienes son las personas que se meten ahí durante el anochecer del día viernes.

¿Que no tienen más plata como para que no pudiesen conseguir más gente y que Ud. solo se encargue de toda esa tremenda cuestión? Si Ud. sigue ahí va a terminar peor que como yo, sabe. ¿No se dedica a otra cosa si Ud. es joven?

-EHHHHHhhhh… yo estaba estudiando, pero por falta de muchas cosas tuve que ponerme a trabajar. Como ya le dije; a mí me dejaron entrar ahí porque la empresa no tenía personal de seguridad, después supe que eso ocurrió porque la empresa no pudo mantener suscritos los contratos con los guardias profesionales que tenían por problemas económicos; tuvieron que invertir la plata para las demandas de los trabajadores, pero ellos necesitaban gente que hiciera de personal de seguridad… y dado que no podían conseguir un servicio de primera… contrataron de manera informal un poco de gente para convertirlos en sus "guardias"… y así es como llegué ahí. El presupuesto de la compañía esta decaído, así que sospecho que cuando tengan la oportunidad… van a prescindir del personal que tienen para volver a tener un servicio formal de guardias privados que sólo se dediquen a vigilar y prevenir… y no a investigar la manera para enfrentar sus problemas de seguridad.

-Ahhhh y ya que estoy en eso Eh… ¿Puedo pedirle otro favor?

-sí, ¡por supuesto colega!

-(Colega... jeje…), ¡Gracias! Nadie me ha dicho así. ¿Es verdad que es la gente joven de este pueblo que se mete ahí dentro y que deja la cagadita? Antes de llegar aquí había escuchado en la micro a unas viejas que estaban pelando al pueblo diciendo de que se había empobrecido y que se llenó de flaites… y que todo era por culpa primero del fundo, del regimiento… y la forestal… y como ahí hay harto espacio; son esos mismos que se meten ahí para el fin de semana para carretear y dejar la pila de cachureos: botellas y latas, colillas de cigarrillos… y uno que otro condón tirado y de sus respectivos envases, y los restos de fogata que ya le dije. ¿Qué sabe Ud. sobre eso? ¿Y también es cierto que van a vender el terreno para hacer un condominio exclusivo?

Mire colega, soy viejo y como habitante conozco la historia de este pueblo. Lo que pasa, es que ahí siempre hubo quienes quisieron meterse ahí dentro, pero los primeros que trabajamos ahí de guardias siempre lo impedíamos. Una vez pillé a un cabro y una cabra haciendo el amor entre matorrales. Y con el resto de los colegas pillamos a varios fumando marihuana.

-¿Y cuándo empezó a ocurrir todo esto?

Eso es una historia pá larga: empezó desde que estaba en manos del ejército; cuando era el regimiento. Pero una vez que la empresa me jubiló y me dedique a vender las cosas; no volví a entrar. Y de que haya seguido ocurriendo eso es bien probable. ¿Y sabe por qué?, porque este pueblo siempre ha sido la cama o el motel de la región metropolitana por años.

Los milicos siempre estaban necesitados… ¡de tu ya sabes qué!, y muchas veces metían minas ahí dentro; invitaban a sus pololas pá dentro o metían putas… o cualquier mina. En cualquier parte donde haya hombres amontonados y encerrados por mucho tiempo empiezan a demandar mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades. Y como las quieren cerca el lugar comienza a rodearse por gente interesada en eso.

Antes que entrara yo ahí dentro hubieron unos oficiales que se les pasaron las copas y se les pasó las manos con una de ellas y la mataron… y la tiraron a la orilla del rio que cruza por dentro de la forestal.

-Vaya, no me había enterado de eso… ni mucho menos que hubieran matado a alguien ¿pero después de eso siguieron haciendo eso ahí dentro?

No, no pudieron seguir haciendo eso porque un tiempo después lo prohibieron, pero el detalle es que siempre andaban muchas mujeres rondando en el pueblo por culpa del regimiento, y esa situación se siguió todavía cuando se convirtió en la plantación forestal… ya que lo único que cambió ahí fueron los jefes y los uniformes. Siguió habiendo muchos hombres internados ahí adentro que podían pagar por las putas que llegaban de ciudades vecinas. Pero como después fue prohibido… ya que el patrón no quería que volviera a pasar una situación similar a lo de la mina muerta, ordenó a los guardias que lo impidiéramos y las echáramos. De ahí que se fueron a hacer a otra parte lo que hacían a dentro. Si los que estaban ahí dentro querían hacerlo…tendrían que hacerlo fuera.

…Así que los funcionarios que tenían autos se iban por los alrededores del pueblo a buscar un lugar apartado para hacerlo, pero los que no como los trabajadores (que eran más pobres) iban a las casas de algunas de esas mujeres que decidieron irse a vivir aquí para estar más cerca de su "fuente de trabajo"… o si se encontraban con una putita de otros lados que iba al pueblo a "trabajar"… y simplemente lo hacían con ellas durante los fines de semana en los cerros… se ponían acampar debajo de los árboles ¡con todo el poto al aire! ¡Y a veces a plena luz del día!, pero eso no les resultaba cómodo y seguro porque sentían que iban a ser descubiertos en cualquier momento por cualquiera que pasara por ahí: desde cazadores… y viejas recolectando callampas por el cerro hasta por cabros chicos y weones que iban a aspirar neopren. He sabido que muchos fueron asaltados mientras hacían eso. Y hasta algunos se los violaron.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ… guaaaaa! Así que a varios los pillaron así ¡Al aire libre! ¿Aún hay gente que todavía lo hace?

Si poh…. aquí a varios los pillaron los pacos, pero eso ya hace años que no se ve algo así. Ahora la mayoría se va a las partes solas del pueblo pero en auto; se estacionan en los caminos oscuros y peladeros, pero si tuvieran un lugar para volver a hacerlo al aire libre; ese seria los bosques de la plantación de la empresa forestal.

Yo creo que quienes ahora se están metiendo al bosque lo están haciendo porque siempre han querido que las cosas fueran como antes… No por algo aquí le decían el "regimiento del amor" o el cuartel de pasión… y después le decían "el bosque del amor" o el bosque encantado ¿Eh? Y ahora que usted me dice que es más fácil intentar meterse ahí… lo hacen para no tener que hacerlo en los alrededores del pueblo… al aire libre como lo hacían antes.

Y es por eso que la gente este pueblo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y siempre ha visto que ese lugar ha ofrecido intimidad para los que buscan hacer a escondidas "sus cositas ricas". Si bien igual algunos todavía prefieren hacerlo por ahí porque creen que más "emocionante", prefieren mil veces el bosque y los lugares e instalaciones de la compañía porque a las minas les parece un lugar bonito y más romántico estar ahí a orillas de la laguna y del rio… y que de ahí se las lleven a las barracas o que las metan dentro del saco de dormir en una carpa… prefieren eso a que se las anden culeando apretados en un auto a orillas de un camino de tierra o debajo de un litre en el cerro.

-Bueno… eso ahora ya no me es tan sorprendente. No por algo encontré varios condones usados… pareciera como que hacen una orgia cada viernes por ahí. Es una patota de weones como que hacen una fiesta ahí… pero no creo que se pongan a acampar… vienen y se van… y que actúan como que supieran que la seguridad está fallando… pero usted cree que eso lo saben porque alguien se lo ha dicho… ¿o han intentado meterse desde siempre?... ¿y ahora se dieron cuenta que la seguridad ha flaqueado?

Yo cuando estaba ahí siempre había que reparar las cercas y alambradas porque cuando se prohibió meter mujeres ahí, de todos modos se intentaba pasar gente… o derechamente pillábamos a alguien como te dije. Era gente ajena a sitio. Supongo que cuando la empresa contrató los servicios de una empresa de seguridad profesional… tal vez ellos les habrán resuelto el problema que trajo el regimiento.

-Pero… entonces lo que no estoy entendiendo bien… ¿es que alguna de la gente del pueblo adoptó las malas costumbres como consecuencia del regimiento? … pareciera como que estos han esperado siempre a que se pasara esto y a la menor señal de debilitamiento de la seguridad… entran por cualquier parte ¡Que paciencia tienen!

-… Pero sabe lo que yo creo… que de todas formas hay alguien que les informa… que les dice lo que pasa ahí dentro. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había un servicio de seguridad de nivel profesional… y ya se están internado extraños… no creo que hayan estado tanto tiempo atentos a tener la menor posibilidad para poder entrar. Debieron saber la condición de la compañía para tener que internarse fácilmente. Debe haber un informante porque actúan como si supieran la ruta de mis rondas que hago ahí dentro. Llegué a creer que serían los mismos trabajadores quienes hacían eso… pero sé que ellos se van antes de que pasen esas cosas. Después pensé que era la gente del pueblo.

Y por lo que ahora he escuchado; si antes los milicos metían minas y putas baratas… y después los leñadores hicieron lo mismo hasta que se les prohibió… y se fueron a hacerlo a otras partes, ¿quienes quieren volver hacerlo ahí dentro de nuevo? Si no son los que yo creía… ¿entonces quiénes?

-Usted me dijo que cuando trabajaba aquí usted y los demás pillaron a varios ahí dentro haciendo "cositas, ¿Cómo fue que la gente adoptó la costumbre de la gente de fuera para usar ese lugar como si fuera el Hotel Valdivia... tanto que ahora echan de menos usarlo?

El tema es complicado… este pueblo era casi puro fundo… mi papá trabajo aquí para el patrón. Iba a llegar la reforma agraria, y usted ya sabe que el viejo lo vendió a los milicos… o mejor dicho; se lo regaló a ellos, porque se los dio a un precio muy bajo de o que en realidad valía. Por eso es que se dice acá que lo "donó"… y como se decía mucho eso, después la gente lo creyó que fue así. No fue así.

Se los vendió barato para que el gobierno no le repartiera tierras entre los inquilinos con la reforma agraria, los cuales querían las tierras. Así los inquilinos "quedaron con cuello" y como muchos eran gente del pueblo como mi papá…. Tenían ahí sus casas… tuvieron que cambiarse de casas, y tuvieron que irse a trabajar a otra parte, ya que se instalaron muchos milicos de la noche a la mañana. Cuando ya era un regimiento… en los fines de semana los oficiales y cadetes traían sus pololas para septiembre… o navidad y año nuevo… y los conscriptos que éramos muchos hicimos lo mismo… pero muchos venían de otras partes; de muy lejos y que allá dejaron a sus novias… y junto con los que no teníamos; necesitábamos tener presencia... femenina, ¡no éramos de fierro!

Así que íbamos a los pueblos vecinos a buscar "pololitas" ya que en el pueblo se quedó casi vacío cuando se terminó el fundo. Había pocas mujeres y muchos cabros chicos ahí... por lo que salían del regimiento cabros que hacían el servicio a probar suerte con el amor… pero había que caminar mucho y en ese tiempo no había microbuses, y encontrar minas era difícil. Así que ocurrió una cosa… en vez de ir nosotros hacia las minas, las minas llegaron a nosotros. Supongo que las minas de…

-Perdón… pero creo que eso ya me lo contó antes. Ya se me esa parte: había muchos hombres encerrados que querían mujeres, así que llegaron mujeres… en su mayoría putas que venían a satisfacer a un montón de hombres encerrados, así que empezaron a rondar mujeres en el pueblo por culpa del regimiento. No me interesa cómo empezaron a llegar… me interesan detalles específicos de lo que pasó después… de cómo el pueblo también quiso participar en esa orgia que se suponía que sólo ocurrirá dentro de los muros y cercas del regimiento…. La que ahora quieren que vuelva a ser como antes. Ya más o menos tengo una idea: que fue cuando no pudieron tolerar más mujeres ahí dentro.

Bueno, cuando el regimiento pasó a manos del hijo del dueño de la forestal, o sea, cuando el ejército devolvió las tierras… el nuevo patrón prohibió a los trabajadores internar mujeres por el tema de que no volviera a pasar que se perdiera una de esas y que al otro día la encontraran muerta a orillas de rio que cruza ahí. Eso paso cuando estaban los milicos…. También había otra que dicen que desapareció y nunca la encontraron. Lo que te quiero contar es que siempre hubieron mujeres disponibles para hombres ya que las putas que llegaron acá para atender a los hombres y ganarse la vida con ellos… ya que aparte de estar más cerca de su fuente laboral, lo que hizo que algunas se quedaran de forma permanente en el pueblo porque muchas… fue que quedaron preñadas de los milicos.

Este pueblo con el tiempo se hizo residencia de putas… y de sus hijos. Ellas hicieron crecer el pueblo… ya que gente que haya nacido aquí o haya vivido toda su vida aquí son muy pocas… casi no hay ¡son todos viejos!

Llegaban de todas partes muchas minas… ¡Hacían nata! Eso llegó también a oídos de los pueblos vecinos… así que también comenzaron a llegar algunos hombres interesados en ellas, pero ellas estaban más interesadas por los que estaba ahí dentro del regimiento, y después los de la forestal en sus primeros días por el tema de la buena paga que daban por noche, incluso tenían sus "clientes frecuentes".

La gente nueva que llegó: los niñitos de aquellas mujeres y los pocos hombres de otras partes en busca de mujeres que se quedaron: aprendieron que el bosque de la empresa forestal sirvió para "eso" ya que cualquier hombre que solicitaba servicios… ellas podían llevarlos ahí para realizar el trabajo.

Así que cuando la forestal empezó a funcionar por primera vez... se estaba repitiendo lo que pasaba con el regimiento: funcionarios llevaban mujeres al bosque que hubo al principio que era de árboles autóctonos… ellas creían que se iban a repetir los años dorados cuando funcionaba como recinto del ejercito ya que igual habían hombres ahí dentro que ya estaban solicitando sus servicios. El regimiento fue cerrado por el tema de las 2 mujeres que te conté… así que el nuevo patrón temía que le cerraran su negocio porque no quería que el lugar fuera usado como motel… y que sucediera otro incidente, así que él prohibió la entrada de mujeres o cualquiera a su terreno.

Como esas mujeres son flojas y no le gusta cambiar de vida, ni muchos menos trasladarse para seguir su fuente de trabajo… cuando el lugar les cerró las puertas… ellas como se tomaron el pueblo hace tiempo: abrieron las puertas del pueblo para continuar su modo de vida, así que es por eso que lo que hacían en las barracas o en el bosque de la forestal lo llevaron en los alrededores del pueblo, así que por eso los que andan en el cerro… los que andan en auto haciéndolo por ahí. ¡Ya sabes eso!

Pero aun así durante un tiempo igual se intentaban meter, ya te había contado que pille gente que andaba dentro buscando intimidad para hacer cualquier cosa. Como a las minas del pueblo les quedó gustando el lugar; eran invitadas primero por milicos… y después por los trabajadores… ellas de todos modos con el tiempo echaban de menos el lugar…por la cuestión que eran sorprendidos por ahí… o los que fueron violados en el cerro ¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Claro! Jajá ¡Como podría olvidarlo!

Ya, ellas como terminaron siendo mayoría en el pueblo… creían que también podían ser dueñas del pueblo y hacer lo que ellas querían… así como antes ellas podían entrar al regimiento para "trabajar"… también pensaban que podían usarlo para hacer vida social: llevar amigas…. Conocer hombres. Y No solo iban esas mujeres… también iban ahí mujeres que buscaban pretendientes... y que al final los encontraron… y que también les gustaba pasear ahí con sus crías… pero eran pocas en comparación a las otras… ¡hacían nata!

Esas también tuvieron crías no solo porque hubieran fallado los anticonceptivos, o se rompieron los condones o no tenían un doctor o una matrona que les ayudara a tirar las crías por el pozo negro, sino porque vieron que podían sacarles algo a los ¿Cómo se dice? Ehh… los que atribuían ser los… emmmm… progenitores de sus cabros chicos.

Y así fue como se fue llenado este pueblo con gente nueva… ellos les gustaba ir primero con sus "mamitas ahí" pero como les cerraron el lugar… ya no tenían donde entretenerse, y con el tiempo aprendieron a entrarse por las malas para hacer sus cositas tranquilos lejos de sus casitas para que las viejas no les dieran jugo. Esos fueron los de la primera generación… los que yo pillaba cuando empezó la forestal.

Y ahora usted colega puede que se esté enfrentado a las nuevas generaciones que todavía insisten en querer meterse ahí… como lo hacían sus hermanos mayores hacía tiempo.

-Vaya… ¡qué historia tan compleja! Así que de esa forma fue llenándose de flaites el pueblo ¡Qué horror! Algo de razón tenían esas viejas… ¡quieren puro carretear! Tal como lo hacían sus mamitas. Que increíble que esta ciudad se hizo con puros hijos de putas. ¡Es digno de un reportaje!

Y no solo de hijos de putas… también hijas de putas… ¡salieron unas señoritas!

-Wooooow, ya me imagino, de hecho ya vi algunas cuando iba camino aquí ¡ya iban con crías! ¡Y siendo todavía cabras chicas todavía! ¿Usted no ha sentido vergüenza de que su pueblo se haya convertido en un antro?

Bueno, eso es lo que está sintiendo mucha gente que ha vivido aquí antes de que pasaran esas cosas. El pueblo esta estigmatizado, ya que así como las "señoritas" hacían sus cositas en los alrededores del pueblo cuando no las dejaron volver adentro, los cabros y cabras hacen sus carretes también por los alrededores. Las cabras de aquí son tan sueltas que como no tenían donde hacerlos… este pueblo fue haciéndose conocido porque se hacen "fiestas al aire libre" y por esas llegan cabros de Santiago y de todos lados a esas… e incluso llegan a acampar.

-AHHH si algunas esas fiestas de música electrónica…. Y otros festivales que hacen a veces que hacen a veces… ¡Vaya!

Así que es por eso que ahora está llegando más gente. El otro día llegaron una cachá de cabros bien raros que iban pasando por la plaza de la comuna y que cantaban canciones en inglés… ¡Estaban como locos!

-¿Y cómo qué edad tenían se imagina usted?

Pues yo los vi y parecían de cómo su edad; un poco más, un poco menos… pero después de que andaban haciendo eso; la gente los miraba raro... y como que les dio vergüenza y quedaron como cohibidos… pero se anotaba que algunos eran como cuicos y habían pocas mujeres… y que no conocían el lugar.

¿Y cuándo fue eso?

Bueno… esos los vi como una semana, los días viernes… pero me han dicho otros locatarios de la feria que se han estado viendo desde hace algunos meses. Esa vez fue la primera vez que los vi. Son siempre gente nueva que a llega, me han dicho… y en mayor cantidad. Si antes era el regimiento, después la forestal… ahora es el mismo pueblo que está llamando gente de fuera.

-¿Y usted no tiene idea de algún evento al cual ellos pretendían asistir… que se estaba organizando por aquí?

No fíjese, no tengo idea colega… es que aquí se hacen varias fiestas por ahí en los fines de semana, que no sabría decirle. Debería estar usted aquí cuando llegan universitarios…. Uffff ¡Queda la grande! Aquí no queda espacio. Aunque me dijeron a mí que esos habían insinuado que organizan algo… ¿Cómo eran?... ehhhh encuentros E…. encuentros… eve… ¡No me acuerdo! Estaba en ingles… pasan puro diciendo cuestiones y canciones en inglés, me acuerdo que me dijeron que eso estaba escrito en un grafiti que dejaron en un muro que rayó uno de esos, diciendo que había estado ahí en esa cuestión que organizan… ¡Dios quien sabe dónde! Pero esos vienen y se van… vienen y se van… o eso es lo que me han contado, porque yo los vi una vez.

-¿Y dónde está lo que escribieron?

Está más allá… como en el segundo cruce de esta calle. Pero está un poco borrado… le borraron una parte.

-¿Es posible que sean esos quienes estén involucrados en el problema que tengo?

Bueno... como dicen… ¡Aquí nadie es inocente a menos que se demuestre lo contrario! Pueden ser cualquiera, aunque ya le dije antes quienes pueden ser los obvios que provocan lo que ahora está pasando dentro de la forestal.

-Ahhh sí; las nuevas generaciones de los hijos de pohhhhhhh… jejeje. Si bien pueden ser ellos o no… o cualquiera, si son ellos resultan peligrosos y voy a tener que necesitar implementos para lograr atraparlos… así que aprovechando que usted vende cosas de milicos ¿a cuánto vende las cosas que tiene? Cómo por ejemplo esos binoculares ¿Cuánto valen? Ahhhhh ¡Por cierto! ¿Qué más cosas tiene?

Tengo brújulas, y… tengo corvos ¿Le gustan los corvos? Tengo muchos.

-Ahhh que biennn! Me gustan mucho los corvos ¡Siempre quise tener un cuchillo militar para jugar a ser Rambo! ¿A cuánto lo vende?

¡A 20 Lucas!

-¿Y los binoculares?

10 mil

-ok.

- Y Me quiero llevar también esos pantalones de camuflaje y uno de esos chalecos negros militares… y la manta de camuflaje, y también la mochila militar con el saco de dormir. ¿Cuánto me va salir todo?

Son 20, 30… más 6 mil… 8 mil… 2 mil… 10 mil y 5 mil… En total serían unos…. 61 mil pesos.

-¡Ooooh que bien! ¿Por qué tan barato?

¡Descuento por colega! ¿Y qué va a hacer con eso? Me imagino que lo va a usar para pillar a los que les causan el problema.

-Si… así cuando los pille

¡Úselos con cuidado!

-Sí, Ahhh! Y también me quiero el sombrero militar ¿A cuánto lo tiene?

Mil quinientos.

-Tome aquí están los 61 mil… y los mil quinientos. ¡Y gracias por todo!

¡De nada joven! Y tenga cuidado.

-¡No se preocupe! Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para mi trabajo.

Después de despedirse del hombre de los desechos militares, se dirigió al citado muro donde estaba gravado el mensaje de los posibles sospechosos de ser los intrusos del bosque de la compañía forestal, donde comprobó las aseveraciones del vendedor.

Estaba escrito en una pared de una quinta de recreo con spray negro… y lo habían intentado borrar sobreponiéndole más de la misma pintura como que el autor se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo escrito o no quería dar más detalles de lo que dibujo. El rayado decía:

"recuerdo de mi primera… … … Fore… ¡Te amo... (¿?)! Viernes… 2013

El grafiti parecía estar escrito por una persona que quería declararse a alguna persona sus sentimientos amorosos… o celebrar la consolidación de una relación en algún lugar de la pequeña ciudad. Pero una parte del mensaje había sido borrada de manera sospechosa, como que hubiera entregado muchos datos de los que debería dar. Lo más curioso era que señalaba el día viernes… el mismo en donde ocurrían los acontecimientos dentro del bosque de la empresa.

Quien hubiera escrito eso y los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo; lo hacia el principal sospechoso de ser miembro de los implicados en la invasión de la propiedad.

Había que atraparlos de alguna forma… pero que resultaba una tarea imposible estaba convencido de que alguien informaba a esa turba misteriosa del protocolo de seguridad nocturna y de fin de semana ejecutado por una sola persona. ¿Pero quién podría ser?

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y dentro de algunas horas tendría que volver a su puesto de trabajo. Suponía dentro de unos días volverían a ocurrir los hechos que lo tenían en la mira de sus superiores. Habría que intentar aguarles la fiesta de alguna manera, pero faltaba saber cuál era el sitio exacto donde se reunirían para sorprenderlos con una ráfaga de municiones al aire…. y hasta atrapar a alguno de ellos para entregarlos a las autoridades.

Si era cierto que alguien informaba a esos del protocolo de seguridad habría que someter esa hipótesis a prueba modificando su rutina al interior de su trabajo para despistarlos y descubrir su punto de reunión.

Al menos ya tenía las herramientas para organizar una cacería al interior del bosque… y tal vez una guerra.


	3. De vuelta al trabajo

**De vuelta al trabajo**

¿Había algo peor que estar trabajando de manera informal en labores de seguridad sin seguro de salud o accidentes, sin previsión… o seguro de desempleo, y en condiciones precarias para desempeñar una labor susceptible de perder la vida… y que más encima tener que ser reprendido por el desempeño que se logra por realizar las labores en esas condiciones?

Tal vez era peor estar en los zapatos del alcalde o de los concejales de un pueblo o ciudad que tienen que lidiar con la responsabilidad de representar y administrar una vergonzosa condición de sus habitantes... y de los problemas que se originaron a partir de eso. Una ciudad que se hizo con mujerzuelas ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Y quien hubiera pensado que también había que trabajar sobre una escena de crimen o quizás un cementerio ¿Cuántas mujeres más habrían asesinado ahí? A quien le hubiera importado eso… total fueron unas simples putitas; una muerta y otra desaparecida. Quizás se habrá ahogado en el rio intentando escapar de una patota de milicos que querían ultrajarla.

Lo único que él olvidó preguntarle sujeto de los desechos militares si era verdad lo que va pasar ahí con la forestal… si la van hacer un condominio exclusivo. Me pregunto cómo va a ser. ¿Va a ser cómo la Dehesa? ¿Cómo Chicureo?… ¿O una nueva Vitacura? Pero en ese momento él no tenía la mente en eso… estaba de lleno pensando en los sujetos extraños que están llegando aquí de vez en cuando. Pero si ello era así significaría el fin de su trabajo y tendría que irse de ahí… si es que lo despedían antes por no detener a los culpables de la invasión a la propiedad privada.

¿De quienes se trataría? ¿De más bien una secta? Dadas las descripciones del ex soldado. El grabado con spray de pintura tenía muchos borrones para dar una información definitiva de cuales de los visitantes al pueblo son los que se internan en su lugar de trabajo.

Sólo quedaba terreno a la especulación del perfil de los sospechosos. Cómo todos lo que venían a divertirse al pueblo provenían de la capital… estudiantes universitarios y técnicos, gente con recursos para realizar el traslado hasta este lugar… y haber pagado la admisión a los eventos que habían, especialmente los días del fin de semana… las cervezas… ron y otros brebajes populares entre la juventud de hoy en día.

El pueblo estaba lleno de botillerías y uno que otro lugar establecido para la "diversión juvenil". Su generación la consideraba un asco. Él no encajaba con ninguna tendencia juvenil. Su único deseo era no toparse con ninguno de su edad o generación de camino a la única ferretería de la ciudad para conseguir unos alambres de acero para fabricar lazos de caza de conejos. Se sentía incómodo al lado o ser visto por ellos.

Ya era suficiente tener que haber visto a algunos de los especímenes habitantes del pueblo en condiciones de decadencia social que deambulaba cuando arribó al pueblo para realiza su diligencia. Pero tenía que ver aún más del repertorio sociocultural del pueblo. Algunos Individuos de diferentes "tribus urbanas" que había asimilado la juventud del país, estaban de visita por la ciudad y no dejaban de poner ojos en el hombre con rostro de mal humorado que vestía una gabardina color beige-marrón suave cuyo interior portaba una camisa blanca con corbata roja… y en sus piernas unos jeans azules y en sus pies unos zapatos marrones de buena marca… pero gastados y sucios… y su cabeza era coronada por un sobrero alón militar de camuflaje. Portando en su espalda una mochila militar mientras que sostenía e su mano derecha un bolso de oficina color negro.

Él estaba molesto ya que sentía que se burlaban de su forma de vestirse. Diciéndose a sí mismo ¿Estos no se han visto al espejo cómo andan?

Una vez en la ferretería pidió varios metros de alambres trenzados de acero para elaborar trampas usadas en la cacería de conejos y liebres… pero él no las utilizaría contra ellos para ellos… sino que lo iba a destinar en atrapar al animal más peligroso de la tierra: el ser humano.

Pretendía diseminar lazos con el fin de atrapar a quienes lo estaban perjudicando en caso de que descubriera su punto de reunión sorprenderlos y en cuanto se escabulleran… quedarían atrapados por el pie para así someterlos a punta de escopeta y pistola. No existía aún un plan definitivo, pero había que comenzar con algo.

Después mientras realizaba su retorno hacia su lugar de trabajo se detenía a extraer de unos arbustos de membrillo o cidonias unas varas para hacer las estaquitas de sus trampas. Las iba pelando con su corvo que había recién comprado al hombre de los desechos militares. Reunió varias varillas y las metió dentro de su nueva mochila.

Una vez que llegó a su "choza" se quitó algo de ropa y se acomodó en el viejo sillón para hacer algunas de sus herramientas para su "cacería" mientras veía la televisión una vez más antes de hacer una ronda por las instalaciones para hacer acto de presencia… y después un recorrido en la camioneta por los caminos del lugar.

Encendió el televisor:

-Más mierda… más y más… Más encima esa weá que puse ni siquiera capta un canal con películas buenas… Decía él con malestar. Tenía un equipo DVD... pero había visto la misma película una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué no me traje más DVD´s?

De todos modos se puso a verla… repitiendo los diálogos de las escenas que algunos se lo sabía de memoria.

**¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**EHHHHHH….**

**¿Por qué no me haces un expreso doble con leche y espuma extra?**

**¡De acuerdo!**

**VOh, VOh, VOH… ¿Por qué no lo haces como si tu vida dependiera de ello?**

**¡Con espuma EXTRA!... … Te gusta tomarte tu maldito tiempo ¿cierto?**

**Aquí esta.**

**Mmmmm… hhaaa Ajajajajajaja! ¿Por qué te están difícil? Bueno ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?**

**… … … … …**

**¡Voy a darte cinco segundos para que te largues de aquí, empezaré a contar justo ahora! Uno…**

**Ee …eeee. ¿Es enserio?**

**Sí, sí claro que estoy hablando en serio. Uno… ¡Dos! ¡De prisa maldito idiota!... ¡Corre Forrest! ¿ya vas entendiendo? ¡CINCO PERRO!**

Era una de sus películas favoritas pero la había visto muchas veces. De ahí que se aburrió y se dispuso a encender el decodificador para probar que tal vez hubiese buena recepción.

-Bien lo voy a poner un rato a ver si la weá mejoró.

Encendió el decodificador y vio que estaba en la misma situación… sólo se veía el mismo canal del otro día con el mismo programa. Lo que lo puso molesto.

-¡Otra vez estas malditas yeguas de mierda!

De inmediato su mente se llenó de ira… y los minutos que estuvo observándolas los utilizo para imaginárselas sometidas a una situación similar a la siguiente escena de la película que él estaba viendo. Después decía:

-Esa de pelo de arcoíris se nota que es lesbiana. ¡Me cayó mal la conchesumadre! Me recuerda a muchas weonas que vi por esta cagada pueblo. ¡Es como si fuera una de esas "Chanas" o mujeres flaites!... pero con la única diferencia que no habla a chuchadas. Me gustaría que un burro se la mande a guardar… por el ano… que se la lubriquen con tierra y le saque caca… ¡Mezclada con sangre!

Se quedó viéndolo hasta que se terminó el programa igual que la otra vez… mirando los créditos con el fin de encontrar los nombres de los productores. De uno de los cuales; el primero que apareció, no pudo evitar asociarlo con una conocida arma antitanque y una marca de perfumes caros para hombres… o al apellido de un famoso diseñador francés fallecido hace unos años.

-Espero que sea mujer. ¡No creo que ese nombre y apellido sea de hombre! Aunque en estos tiempos uno se esperaría cualquier cosa. Porque si es así ¿Qué cresta está pasando?...aunque eso el dinero lo explica todo… ¿Acaso un licenciado estaría haciendo de guardabosques... sólo por vocación?... en fin me voy a trabajar.

Y se levantó del sillón para guardar lo que había hecho… y salió con su camioneta a trabajar potando sus dos "juguetes" recordando lo que había visto:

-Una yegua matea o intelectual, una huasa bruta, una loca de mierda, una marimacho, una cuica… y una que es zoofilica. ¡Qué hermoso!... y con la misma temática mamona y afeminada que siempre tenían esos monos de mierda. ¡No han cambiado nada!

Ya en sus labores… y en medio la oscuridad del bosque comienza reflexionar sobre sus condiciones de vida.

-¿Para qué insisto en hacer esto si sólo se vienen a meter aquí el viernes por la tarde? No sé cómo no me he vuelto loco de tanto tener que andar solo y en silencio en la oscuridad. Debe ser solamente porque me gusta la soledad… y tener algo que hacer para intentar ganarme la maldita vida.

Tuve que ponerme a trabajar en esto porque no pude terminar mis estudios… y me echaron de la casa. Ahora tengo que ganarme la vida para intentar tener una vida que se acerque a ser un poco decente. Toda mi vida he tenido que recibir órdenes y soportar los momentos incomodos que me han ocasionado: primero de mi padre, después mi madre… mis profesores…. hasta a algunos de mis compañeros de colegio y la universidad. Ahora tengo que oír las quejas de lo que les hago a otros seres humanos… por condiciones que ellos mismos propiciaron. No sé qué voy a hacer si me echan ahora por lo que está pasando... o si me quedo sin trabajo cuando esto se termine si los rumores son ciertos. Me gustaría que en caso de que logre encontrarlos y solucionar lo que está fallando aquí; me subieran el sueldo o me ofrecieran un puesto administrativo. Y con eso obtener un estatus superior de vida, pero algo como eso nunca va a pasar. Me gustaría tener una casa para vivir solito…. y hacer lo que quiera; ir a donde quiera… conocer alguna mina que valga la pena.

Después que supe de lo que pasó con el pueblo… ¡ni loco busco una mujer aquí para pasar el rato! De ahí con lo que gano me compro una muñeca inflable… o voy a una sauna y me meto con una masajista. Algunas cuestan 15 mil la hora o sesión… me gustaría que me acaricie una mujer… aunque sea por la vía de pago para tener alguna experiencia… nunca he tirado con ninguna… todas las mujeres que me han gustado me las han quitado los "galanes"… en cualquier lugar donde yo haya estado. Al menos aquí sólo hay hombres… así por lo menos no tendría que ver después ver el maravilloso espectáculo de ver cómo me la quita… un cretino más exitoso que yo en muchos aspectos.

Tengo 26… si quisiera tener una mujer esa tendría que ser bien femenina ¡Tengo un concepto muy idealizado de cuál sería la mujer apropiada para mí! Tendría que compartir alguno de mis gustos y tener algo de sensual…. ¡Vaya! No había notado lo hermosas que se ven las estrellas en este lugar. ¡Quisiera haber podido compartir este firmamento con alguna media naranja! ¡Ahora veo por qué les gustaba tanto este lugar a muchos!

Quisiera tener una media naranja… quisiera tantas cosas, pero el amor de una mujer… jamás conseguiría algo como eso. Ninguna mujer seria como yo… no habría una mujer para mí. Lo único que se acerca a ser… ¡ni si quiera es real! Y no creo que alguien así pueda existir.

Ahora debo pensar en cómo podría pillarme a los que me están jodiendo en el trabajo. Siempre cambian de lugar, nunca es el mismo. Hay alguien que está detrás de esto ¡Estoy seguro! Si es así debe tener conocimiento de lo que aquí sucede. Debe saber que hay un guardabosque… y un nochero que hace la ronda nocturna. Ya había pensado que quizás ese debe saber que siempre hago el mismo recorrido por los caminos que hay al interior del bosque, aunque no creo que sean los trabajadores… ni otro personal. Sea quien sea utiliza este lugar con motivos personales… ¡Como si fuera pedro por su casa! Mmmmmm ¡Diablos! ¿O quizás me están vacilando?... ¿Acaso están dejando entrar a esos a propósito… pero con que objeto viene hacer eso?... bueno, ya es a propósito porque alguien tiene conocimiento de la precaria condición de seguridad que existe en este lugar. Sabe o que yo hago por aquí. El responsable sabe lo que quiere… y lo que quiere es que no sean descubiertos los implicados. Es como si los estuviera protegiendo…

La frustración que le genera reflexionar sobre su situación lo pone desanimado como para continuar su trabajo lo hace querer retornar a su cabaña, no sin antes bajar de su vehículo para orinar a orillas del camino interior de su lugar de trabajo…mirando las estrellas que había visto recién. Eso le hizo nuevamente tener en mente el asunto de sus situación sentimental y recordó una canción… que él se sentía identificado en ese momento.

_**Vengo de tanto perder… que tuve miedo a tener:**_

_**Algo por lo que abrir… Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies.**_

_**Siento del viento celos por acariciar tu cara cada mañana… y quiero pegarme con él.**_

_**Y a pesar de todo qué difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti, yo seré tu aire; tú serás mi piel que cubra mi soledad.**_

_**¡Quiero estar junto a ti!**_

Recordar el arreglo de violines que sonaba al final de esa canción lo hacía sentir muy inspirado para llevar a sus pensamientos el tipo de mujer de la cual pudiese experimentar un profundo y verdadero amor, cuyas características estaban influidas por cosas con las que él se identificaba... aun cuando proviniesen de contenidos que considera no apropiados para alguien como él… y que contradictoriamente había expresado su desprecio.

El rosado era el peor color que pudiese existir en el espectro visible… no, mientras no estuviera en el cabello de alguien que fuera fuente de inspiración para darse el trabajo de sensibilizarse y llenar su corazón vacío. Con el color turquesa también se inspiraba en ese alguien que desearía que existiese en la realidad en forma de mujer… pero eso era una fantasía irrealizable… aunque eso permitía elaborar un tipo ideal de mujer con el pudiese comparar a las existentes en la realidad... y así descartar a tantas indeseadas que había tenido en su escaso pasado sentimental… que fue arruinado por estas.

_**¿Dónde estás, mi vida dónde estáaaaaas?**_

…_**¡Pues necesito tu amor para viviiiiirrr!**_

Y resignado de continuar su trabajo… regresa a su cabaña tarareando:

-Uhmmm umum ú ummm umm. úm ummm umm uuu. Uuuuú uuu uuu uh uuuuuuú.

-Tararan tararaá taaaara raaaaaán

Y aunque detestaba las canciones románticas… para él esta es la que únicamente valía la pena… ya que estaba en más o menos entre sus géneros musicales preferidos, puesto que los grupos de balada romántica los consideraba un asco de música. Decía así mismo: ¡Qué bueno que nadie me esté mirando! mientras hacia esas cosas. Seria vergonzoso que alguien me viera aquí de pie con los ojos cerrados. De hecho no me gusta que me anden mirando… me encanta estar solo cuando me pongo sentimental.

-Muchos prefieren la de Barry White… pero no me sé la letra… es de la mierdosa onda disco… pero ahí esa música igual se escuchan buenos instrumentos, ¡También salen violines!... y una arpa. ¡Mas me gustan los violines! Pero esa canción la ocupan para ambientar el… bueno lo que hacían aquí antes y lo que hacen por ahí en el pueblo ¿Todavía lo harán como me dijo el viejo? No puedo salir de aquí, para poder comprobarlo. Me devuelvo a la casa y destino toda la noche para hacer los lazos. Total ¿quién va entrar hoy día? Mejor me doy unas vueltas más para hacer como que hice todo el recorrido de patrullaje… y me meto a la casa. Hace tiempo que no duermo de verdad.

Hizo las vueltas que se prometió hacer, estacionó el destartalado vehículo y se metió a su cabaña… que consideraba su hogar. Hizo algunas trampas y después se durmió.

En el sueño aparecieron imágenes que evocaban experimentar unas situaciones incómodas. Estaba soñando que estaban en una cena con algunos familiares y conocidos que se habían reunido por razones misteriosas o desconocidas… entre ellos sentados alrededor de una mesa estaba una compañera de clase que conocía desde que eran muy niños… con la cual no sería la primera vez que tenía un sueño o pesadilla con ella ya que casi siempre la tenía en sus sueños. Ella estaba con su novio… un tipo al que el detestaba, puesto que le quito a la muchacha más hermosa… tan hermosa que su sonrisa angelical… pagaría por tenerla en sus labios.

Pero en ese momento él se sentía agobiado y molesto per estar con esas personas…y saco un arma semiautomática y le disparó varias veces en la cabeza al novio de la chica… después salió corriendo a la calle… y el intentaba escabullirse por las calles de unas casas que le fueron muy familiares con un lugar donde él estuvo. Se sentía perseguido aún cuando no había nadie que lo persiguiera, sólo sentía la sensación de ser un fugitivo que finalmente se detiene para esconderse al interior de un automóvil… que después enciende para huir por las calles con dificultad… aunque había conducido muchas veces... el sentía extraño conducir en ese momento, atribuía quizás a que nunca había conducido por la ciudad y solo se había desplazado por solitarios caminos de tierra.

De la nada el sueño cambia de escena estaba esta vez en un sitio extraño… como una pradera y habían unos seres extraños en forma de equinos, algunos eran esbeltos y se veían como si sus cuerpos tuvieran los colores del ópalo y que además brillaban… pero no se les podía distinguir bien el rostro porque están difuminados… de hecho todo se veía difuminado. Al menos ahí podía sentir paz… y de fondo se escuchaba la melodía final de su única canción romántica favorita…. Y después que estaba en una gran pista de baile…. Que parecía estar al interior de uno de esos palacios europeos y que sentía que tenía en frente a una identidad femenina bailando como si en vez de bailar un vals fuera al estilo de los famosos "lentos" populares entre los jóvenes de los años ochenta. Sentía que volaba danzando esa canción. Al principio creía que se trataba de la misma chica con que soñaba… ya que con ella tuvo un sueño similar… pero ahora se trataba de una nueva identidad femenina… de la cual pudo ver solamente unos enormes ojos de color turquesa que lo veían fijamente.

Despertarse al otro día era casi una odisea entre poner un pie en el suelo… y mantenerse en el colchón y las sabanas que resguardaba los sueños que había tenido en la noche; ya que la rutina de ducharse con agua helada durante las frías mañanas lo tenía agobiado. Y no eran duchas, eran más bien tener que coger agua de un tarro con una jarra para rociársela al cuerpo, y enjabonarse… y volver hacer lo mismo para quitarse la suciedad disuelta en el jabón.

Esta vez, y por primera vez pretendía quedarse dentro de la compañía para internarse a pie en el bosque para quedarse a mirar como los leñadores hacían su trabajo… y ver los lugares susceptibles de ser el próximo sitio de encuentro de los misteriosos invasores. Además de idear un plan de acción para modificar su rutina de trabajo al interior, para despistar a quienes lograban ingresar por el viernes entre la tarde y la noche, en caso de que hubiera alguien que diera información sobre la rutina de seguridad del recinto.

Aunque ya había visto los trabajadores, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de verlos por varias horas realizando su trabajo, ellos llegan antes que salga el sol y algunos pocos que pueden dormir y pasar la noche a dentro salen de sus barracas comienzan de inmediato sus faenas de tumbado de árboles con sus motosierras y otras herramientas de trabajo. Venían de ciudades vecinas e incluso de un poco más lejos… o aún más lejos. Tenían Buenos salarios, incluso más altos que él. Lo cual lo hacía pensar que mejor hubiera sido leñador en vez de guardia. Los veía con sus binoculares y parecían ser mayores que él, y mostraban ser unos expertos leñadores.

Después se internó en un sector donde de aseguró de que no había nadie trabajando para probar prácticas de tiro con sus armas de fuego contra blancos estáticos; con unas piedras planas sobrepuestas una encima de la otra con las cuales había formado unas columnas, y unas latas de cerveza y de conservas que había traído desde su choza o cabaña. Disparó hacia ellas para mejorar su puntería. El ruido era casi ensordecedor... pero valía la pena en caso de que no tuviera más alternativa en caso de que no surtirá efecto disparar contra el suelo o al aire para disuadir a alguien.

Después se dispuso a intentar armar su tienda de campaña para aprender a desplegarla y usarla. Nunca en su vida había armado una, no tenía la experiencia puesto que ni si quiera había salido a acampar, ni había sido miembro de los boy´s scout… o niños exploradores. ¡Niños Exploradores! ¿No había algo más ridículo que eso? Los niños de las escuelas premilitares son mil veces mejores que esos inútiles. Decía. Y después se decía a sí mismo; que si hubiera sabido antes que existían las escuelas premilitares… y si hubiera asistido a una de esas… yo hace mucho tiempo que mi vida estaría asegurada. Ahora no estaría viendo como los demás se gradúan de sus estudios superiores… o como otros ganan salarios cuatro veces más altos…. Y que incluso ya tienen hijos… y por las noches tienen el mejor sexo que puedan tener con todas las mujeres que hubiera tenido la posibilidad de que alguna de ellas fuera mi novia y después mi esposa… mientras aquí uno debe conformarme con ver unas yeguas de colores por la tele… y pensar puras mierdas!

La vida es una mierda y a veces tengo ganas de desquitarme de ella… a través de los demás que me dicen de manera implícita que soy un fracaso… o quienes de esa misma manera y no intencionada como que me estuvieran enrostrando por sus redes sociales o por boca de familiares sus "logros personales" ¿qué logros personales? Con eso muestran que son sólo unos consumidores de oxigeno… pero con una mayor motivación para serlo. Si no estuviera prohibido matar y si yo tuviera más valor e impulsividad… y más plata yo hace mucho tiempo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que ese el de la película. Apretar el gatillo al primero que se me cruce por delante…. Y limpiar este planeta de imbéciles.

A lo menos que puedo hacer aquí es tener armas para desquitarme de manera legítima contra estos cretinos que se meten a esta weá ¡por lo menos eso me mantiene motivado a seguir con trabajo que estoy realizando!

Bien… más o menos levanté la carpa ¡perdón! Tienda de campaña… levantar carpa era lo que hacía yo cuando en el colegio le miraba el poto y las tetas a una weona de mi curso que era flaite y que tenía cara de bruja, cuando ella hacia el aseo. Eso era lo único bueno que me provocaba. Pero enamorarme de ella…. ¡Ni cagando! sólo me conformaba pensar en ella para pajearme, porque lo único bueno en ella eran su culo y sus tremendas tetas…. Ya que tenía pura cara de travesti a pesar de que era mujer.

A las mejores minas si es que no eran flaites o con cara de bruja con buen cuerpo… me las quitaban puros weones maracos que eran de esos consumidores motivados de oxígeno. Esos aparte de quitarme las mejores moléculas de oxígeno del aire que yo hubiera podido respirar… me quitaban las mejores mujeres con que hubiera tenido una relación y con la cual en el futuro yo hubiera podido fingir con ganas que soy una persona "normal o decente" a la sociedad. Pero no. Sólo tengo que conformarme con el tipo ideal de mujer que me gustaría tener… dentro de mi cabeza… porque en la realidad no existe… y aunque la hubiera… me la terminarían quitando weones hijos de putas caras.

Bien…. Más o menos quedó lista la tienda de campaña. La voy a dejar aquí para que en caso de que la vea alguien crea que hay alguien por aquí, y para darle más realismo voy a quedarme hasta la noche… y haré una fogata como para hacer que estoy acampando. Mientras tanto terminaré las últimas trampas que me quedan.

Horas después, cuando no quedaban más que cenizas en el lugar que hizo la fogata y ya tenía listas todas las trampas. Metió una linterna encendida dentro de la tiende de campaña con el fin de aparentar que alguien estaba dentro de ella con una luz en su interior, y roció con su propia orina la ceniza caliente para apagarla y evitar que se avivaran. Tomó sus armas y se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a la recepción para firmar el libro de asistencia laboral para comenzar su turno de trabajo nocturno… el cual sólo iba a realiza de manera incompleta como la noche anterior.

Dio un par de vueltas en la camioneta por el lugar y se internó en otro sitio aislado de bosque para estacionar su vehículo para realizar otro de sus planes en el marco de despistar al supuesto informante. Pretendía pasar la noche dentro del vehículo. Iba con sus armas cargadas y con cajas de municiones y una frazada. Vestía unas viejas botas militares número 34, su chaleco jersey militar negro… y unos pantalones jeans azules grueso. En el interior del vehículo hacían unos 8 grados centígrados, mientras que afuera caía una helada de menos un grado bajo cero. Hacia frío, pero no tanto como una madrugada hace algunos meses que hizo peligroso el tránsito de vehículos debido a la escarcha acumulada que incluso hacia resbaladizos los caminos de tierra.

Se durmió con las luces encendidas del vehículo, no le importaba que se agotaran la batería de la camioneta, puesto que llevaba consigo otra de repuesto que había robado desde el corral municipal de la ciudad vecina. El corral municipal era el lugar donde eran destinados los automóviles que eran confiscados de sus dueños por el no pago de infracciones. Ahí terminaban siendo desmantelados por los constantes robos de sus piezas. El único lugar donde se podían conseguir baterías gratis era ahí… puesto que no existía vigilancia. Sólo quiso llevarse la batería ya que aunque igual tenía chances de llevarse una radio para auto, no quería llegar más bajo, porque solo estaba interesado en que pudiera encender el motor de su vehículo para realizar su trabajo… el resto lo podría conseguir por si mismo.

Pero antes de que se durmiera apagó el motor de su vehículo que lo mantenía encendido por un prolongado tiempo, puesto que tenía que ahorrar combustible y para no tener que ahogarse con los gases del escape en caso de que se filtraran al interior de la cabina. Cosa casi imposible... pero la posibilidad remota de que ocurriera lo de todas formas lo atormentaba. Además el sonido del motor le provocaba algo de insomnio.

Estas extrañas acciones que él estaba realizando dentro de su lugar de trabajo tenían el propósito de alterar sus recorridos, despistando su posición dentro del bosque, y para llamar la atención de sus superiores… y de toda la compañía forestal, con tal que la información de que estaba actuando de forma extraña llegara a oídos del supuesto delator que según él podía tener conocimiento de todos los sucesos dentro de la compañía.


End file.
